Whisper in the Wind
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: It seemed as if the enemy had been defeated. Spells had been zooming through the air at full force, knocking down victims left and right. The war itself had been in effect for almost a year...one shot that might have a sequel


**Prologue**

It seemed as if the enemy had been defeated. Spells had been zooming through the air at full force, knocking down victims left and right. The war itself had been in effect for almost a year. Harry Potter had once again lived to tell the tale. Others were not so lucky. Most of the Order had survived; the lives they lost though were precious. Harry had just said the two most fatal words, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix slowly get up from the ground. She was heading towards Ginny. Before Harry could force a warning, Bellatrix cast her wand at the red head and said, "Largo Deathora!" The killer laughed at her accomplishment accompanied with an evil grin. Harry lifted his wand and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix was no more. Harry rushed over to Ginny hoping that she was anything but dead. But to his horror all that was left was a single lock of red hair. This was all that remained of Ginny Weasley.

**The Whisper in the Wind **

Harry Potter felt as if his life could not get any worse. Despite once again defeating Voldemort, the loss of Ginny was all too overwhelming. He felt as if he had lost a sister rather than a lover. He had not yet cried a tear. The funeral was approaching and he knew he would have to be strong for Hermione, who was already hysterical with grief. He had become accustom to Hermione crying over the years, but never like this. Her eyes were dark and she had not combed her hair in days. Ron was a different story though. He had not let himself out of his room in weeks. Harry knew this was an immense loss for Ron, who was very protective of his sister. Upon hearing about Ginny's death, Ron had been refusing to eat, (very unlike Ron) and no one knew if he was actually sleeping as he had not said a word since.

Mr. Weasley had taken charge of the funeral arrangements as his wife was in no state to do so. Harry had seen Molly worried for her children before (and him) but the loss of her daughter was beyond worry. Ginny's funeral was to take place near her beloved garden. The one that had taken two years to flourish. Preparations were never discussed around the family or Molly for that matter. It just made everything sadder.

When the day of the funeral arrived, Harry was actually more or less relieved that it would finally come and go. He hoped everything could return to somewhat of a normalcy. Seeing everyone sulky and sad was just too much for Harry to take. As he finished tying his black tie, he heard soft steps behind him. It was Hermione. But she no longer looked like the Hermione he had seen the last couple weeks. She was wearing a floor length black dress that showed her curves and soft curls flowed down her back. Make up adorned her face as well. Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Do I look ok? This dress isn't very fit for a funeral, but well, Ginny loved it." Hermione said almost in tears. "You look gorgeous Hermione. Ginny would be proud." Harry said has he went over to give her a hug.

"I can't believe she's gone?" Hermione whimpered. "I know. I keep waiting to hear her stomping up the stairs, threatening to hex Ron again." Harry said. As they stood there in each others arms a tall red head appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys." Harry was shocked to see Ron and even more to hear him actually speak. Hermione slowly removed her arms from around Harry and moved to put them around Ron. "How are you?" Hermione said quietly. "I think I'll be okay eventually. But, do you think we can all head to the garden together?" Harry nodded his head. "Of course mate." Hermione slipped her right hand in Harry's and her left in Ron's, as they made their way to the garden.

When they reached the funeral, Harry was mesmerized by the site before him. White chairs were lined up on either sides of a white carpet adorned with red rose petals down the center isle that led to the altar. Atop the altar was a small red box tied with a red ribbon. Ginny's ashes. Next to the box was a picture of Ginny at the Yule ball, standing proudly next to Neville. Harry heard Hermione sniffle next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Silence ensued as the three of them took in everything before them. A moment later though Ron spoke, "It's perfect." "Yeah it is." Harry said with a slight smile. "Ginny would have loved it." Hermione added.

After all had taken their seats, the priest made his decent up to the altar and said, "Today we morn the loss of Ginerva Weasley, beloved daughter, sister and friend. Her passing will never be resolved, but I say to you, do not dwell on what has made your day dreary, but on what will make it brighter. Let us bow our heads in prayer, in honor of Ginny."

At first the sound was only a whisper, but as it grew louder, the wind captured it and wisped it through the trees. Harry could have sworn it was Ginny's way of saying goodbye. No, he was sure of it.


End file.
